


Protecting Ones Interests

by elfrootforapostates



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ewan Surana, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfrootforapostates/pseuds/elfrootforapostates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is determined to let Ewan Surana know exactly what he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protecting Ones Interests

Alistair strode with definite purpose out of camp searching for Ewan. He was certain that the mage had taken to hiding outside of camp after his disastrous decision earlier that day. Ewan had abruptly ended their heated conversation earlier, but Alistair was determined to continue it; determined to let the accursed mage know exactly what he thought of him.

"Bloody mage" swore Alistair under his breath as he spotted Ewan's refuge. His grin widened over clenched teeth as he rounded the last tree bordering the outskirts of their small encampment.

Alistair was startled as a dagger shot out from behind the tree pushed lightly into his neck.

"You have gone far enough" Zevran stated in a matter of fact tone, moving slowly out from behind the tree as he dragged the tip of the blade down Alistair's neck.

"Going to finish the job, are we?" asked Alistair, bravado quickly fading as he contemplated the assassin standing in front of him.

"This?" Asked Zevran lifting his dagger into view. "This was just to get your attention...I presume I have it. Yes?"

"What do you want Zevran?" growled Alistair.

"You do not need to disturb the warden any further this evening, I suggest you turn around...now." Zevran lifted the dagger pointing towards the fire to make his suggestion all the more clear.

"No.You were there...you saw...you know what he did!" stammered Alistair as he tried to push past Zevran's shoulder only to be pushed roughly back.

"Yes. I was present, as were we all." hissed Zevran "Do you actually believe these actions do not weigh heavily upon our Warden?"

"Huh" Alistair snorted. "Our Warden?...what makes you think..."

Alistair was abruptly cut off as Zevran's dagger pressed again into his throat, leaning into Alistair, his face only inches away as his voice dropped dangerously low.

"What would you have done my dear Alistair?" Zevran spat as he pressed the dagger against the fragile skin. "Would you have sacrificed the village? Or perhaps sacrificed us? Go back to camp. Now"

Alistair heard the tremor and threat in Zevran's voice making the suggestion of returning to camp all the more reasonable. Looking once more in Ewan’s direction, Alistair lifted his hand as he moved to speak. "He..."

"Now." seethed Zevran as he pressed further.

"This is not over." Alistair protested as he turned to leave.

"Yes, my dear Alistair...it is." A smirk adorning Zevran’s bronzed features as he slipped the dagger back into it’s sheath.

Ensuring that Alistair had indeed returned to camp Zevran moved closer towards Ewan; staying silent to observe the warden’s mood.

Zevran grinned widely a few moments later as Ewan’s smooth voice broke through the still air. "For an assassin you are very noisy."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Written: 10, January 2011
> 
> This was the first Warden who did not get along with Alistair well at all. Especially after Redcliffe.


End file.
